Sleep over 2
by Tren and Picta
Summary: We rated this R... because we've er... you could matured since our last story. If you haven't read the last one, read it now! R&R please! LOVE YA!


Disclaimer:   
  
Ambur: This is the second story. We are not responsible if anyone reads this, get's confused and their head explodes.  
  
Emily: we also don't own any of the characters here except for Emily, Ambur, Elena and Muruko (we have to say this even though he only appears briefly)  
  
Ambur: I still hate these disclaimers!  
  
Elena: HIIIII! *Runs past*  
  
Emily: *whacks Elena over the head causing her to crash to the floor* I HATE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Elena: @_@ oww  
  
Ambur: yay brutality!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Narrator 1: This story begins at Ambur's house where both Ambur and Emily were playing peacefully on the computer...  
  
Emily: *poke poke poke poke poke* Amburrrrr I wanna turn! *poke poke poke poke*  
  
Ambur: *playing Zoo Tycoon* No.  
  
Narrator 1: *cough* I said peacefully  
  
Emily: *poke poke poke poke* I wanna turn!  
  
Ambur: No.  
  
Narrator 1: Peacefully?  
  
Emily: ARGH! *Smashes computer*  
  
Ambur: Noooo! My PENGUINS!  
  
Emily: uh, Ambur, you're such a dork, that was obviously an elephant.  
  
Narrator 1: Actually, that was a giraffe.  
  
Emily: DON"T CORRECT ME! *kills Narrator 1*  
  
Ambur: great, now we have to buy a new narrator Emily!  
  
Emily: *buys a new narrator* Here's narrator 2!  
  
Narrator 2: Since Emily was forced to kill the previous narrator for incompetence on his part I have come to narrate.  
  
Ambur: Yes. Welcome.  
  
Emily: Oh.... no....  
  
Ambur: What?  
  
Emily: This sinking feeling... This horrible empty feeling.... that every author experiences at one time or another....  
  
Ambur: What? *worried*  
  
Emily: It's.... It's.....  
  
Narrator 2: Writers block?  
  
Emily: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE!! *kills Narrator 2*  
  
Ambur: No fair, you got to kill the other one!  
  
Emily: Ok, fine *brings Narrator 2 back to life*  
  
Narrator 2: oh, phew... I thought I was dead!  
  
Ambur: YOU ARE! DIE! *kills* *buys a new narrator* Narrator 3! I hope you will be better than your two predecessors!  
  
Emily: Welcome narrator 3!  
  
Narrator 3: *warily* Hello.  
  
Emily: anyway, back to me! Um........... I.... have.... I've caught writers block!!  
  
Ambur: OH MY GOD! I CAUGHT IT FROM YOU! *writhes on floor*  
  
Emily: *curls into a little trembling ball in the corner of the room*  
  
Ambur: .....................................................................................  
  
Emily:.........................................................................................  
  
Ambur:..................................................................................... [insert theme song music here]  
  
Emily:.....................................................................................  
  
Ambur:.....................................................................................  
  
Emily: .....................................................................................  
  
Narrator 3:..................................................................................... and so...... that's when the girls decided to invite some guys over!  
  
Emily: DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!  
  
Ambur: YEAH!  
  
Emily: I SHOULD KILL YOU!  
  
Ambur: YEAH!  
  
Narrator: *cringes*  
  
Emily: *kills*  
  
Ambur: YEAH! Wait.... aw damn, that's the third one! Why are people so stupid?!  
  
Emily: *buying another narrator*  
  
Narrator 4: HI!  
  
Ambur: ^_^  
  
Narrator 4: THIS IS GREAT! This is my first narrating job!  
  
Ambur: ^_^ you're too cheerful! *kills*  
  
Emily: Ambur! That was mean!  
  
Ambur: I know..... but.... it was sickenating! *Adding word to dictionary* (Go ahead! Look it up! I DARE YOU!) *buying the 5th narrator* hey, I have an idea...  
  
Narrator 5: and Ambur has an idea!  
  
Ambur: .........  
  
Narrator 5: *scared*  
  
Ambur: .............. Let's invite the guys over!  
  
Emily.... uh... Ambur.................... That's a brilliant idea!  
  
Ambur: It's a great idea!  
  
Narrator 5: It's a super idea!  
  
Ambur: damn straight! *looks proud* so let's call them already! Narrator! Get the voice!.... er... transmitting..... machine? -_0  
  
Emily: The phone?  
  
Ambur: YEAH!  
  
Emily: I have a better idea! Let's just go pick them up! ^-^   
  
Ambur: ummm........ I already zapped them all here...  
  
Hiei:.... *looking around confused before he realizes where he is* Oh... shit...  
  
Inuyasha:... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!  
  
Marik: ...?  
  
Malik: ...?  
  
Shigure: *blinks and looks around* hmm, what is this place? *sees Ambur and Emily* (Cue Highschool girl song) Hello there!  
  
Ranma: Eh?  
  
Emily: ¬_¬; I noticed you only brought your guys here...  
  
Ambur: *too busy acknowledging Shigure to pay attention to Emily* Hi! I'm in highschool! I'm a girl too! Wanna see!  
  
Emily: *stops Ambur from pulling her shirt off* Okie dokie then...  
  
Hiei: *blushes slightly and looks away*  
  
Shigure: *disappointed but recovers* Don't worry, I can tell from here that you're a girl... a very pretty girl... A very pretty Highschool girl!  
  
Inuyasha: again... WHERE THE HELL AM I?!  
  
Marik: Indeed...  
  
Malik: Oh! Mind slaves!  
  
Ranma: ... eh? *confused and now avoiding Malik*  
  
Emily: *tapes Ambur's shirt to her pants* I guess it's up to me to bring my guys... *sigh* *snap*  
  
Goten: ... YAY!  
  
Kurama: um... -_-; again?  
  
Kyo: What the F****?!  
  
Duo: I'm back!  
  
Joey: ... YAY!  
  
Miroku: *looks around* Inuyasha? You're here too?  
  
Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!  
  
Miroku: *spots Emily* Oooh *steps next to her* Excuse me, fair maiden... might you answer two questions for me?  
  
Emily: Uh, sure! ^-^  
  
Miroku: Where are we?  
  
Ambur: I'll run and educational video for all ya newbies! ^-^  
  
Miroku: Ok... and... will you bear my child?  
  
Emily: ummm.... let me think on that one k?  
  
Miroku: There's hope! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL AM I?!  
  
Marik: *was exploring the whole time* Hey, there's a door over here.  
  
Emily: Ah, but you see... we have to seal those before you come so you can't escape. ^-^  
  
Ambur: *glomps Inuyasha* I think you need to be glomped.  
  
Inuyasha: *twitches* ....  
  
Ambur: ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT IS IT?! GET IT OFF! GET OFFA ME!  
  
Marik: *opened the door* um... I think you forgot to seal this...  
  
Emily: Oops! I guess-  
  
Marik: *steps out* Waaahh! *falls out the door then from the ceiling he crashes in the middle of the floor* Gasp...  
  
Emily: er... I guess it was one of the rigged ones... ^-^  
  
Ambur: MARIK! *Throws herself over him* YOU weren't supposed to go through there! One of EMILY'S characters was!!  
  
Marik: Gasp! Can't... breathe!  
  
Malik: *getting bored he mind controls Duo into walking out the rigged door... or almost anyway*  
  
Emily: *steals his rod... His MILLENNIUM rod... you know... the mind control device* Don't you do that!  
  
Goten and Joey: *talking like old buddies and eating snacks that... appeared... books and stuff*  
  
Inuyasha: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM! ... *eyes Ambur* AND THAT GROWTH IS COMING BACK! *starts to take out the Tetsuaiga*  
  
Miroku: *bashes him over the head* You can not treat a lady in such a manner! *scolding*  
  
Ambur: Let me roll the educational video now... *Puts a video labled 'Fanfic torture for dummies' in the VCR... cause we haven't upgraded... 0o*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Show the happenings of the last sleep over fic here. If you haven't read it, read it now!*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kyo: Get me the hell outta here! Man! It's like Kagura all over again!! ARGH! *glares at Emily, who is huggling him* Get off!  
  
Emily: ^.^  
  
Joey: I love the cheez-its they have here *nibbling on a hair brush*  
  
Goten: Yeah really!  
  
Shigure: *staring at Kyo, awestruck*  
  
Kyo: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
  
Shigure: Why aren't you transforming?  
  
Kyo: .... *poof*  
  
Emily: *now holding an orange angry looking cat*  
  
Ranma: AH! CAT! *screams and runs to hide behind the couch*  
  
Everyone else: *very confused* eh?  
  
Narrator: *was too scared to speak before now but now cannot hold back* What kind of story is this?  
  
Kyo: What the hell is that?! *claws Emily who is used to it because she lives with the evil cat Neko*  
  
Emily: Aww, don't worry Kyo-Kyo, it's just Narrator number five.  
  
Ambur: Who we should kill for rudeness!  
  
Emily: My turn! *kills Narrator number five who is promptly replaced with Narrator number 6* Mah lucky number! ^-^  
  
Narrator 6: Howdy! *strong texan accent*  
  
Ambur: Oh damn, you are not staying! *tries to kill*  
  
Emily: NO! I love the accent! That's why I hired him...  
  
Shigure: *trying to Hide Kyo*  
  
Emily: *still holding Kyo* What are you doing Shigure-san?  
  
Malik:... how do you kill a voice?  
  
Ambur: Almighty Author powers *as though it was the most obvious thing in the world*  
  
Malik:...  
  
Duo: Did you watch the video?  
  
Malik: *glares and tries to mind control before remembering his rod was stolen*  
  
Shigure: This is uh, My cat! I need to get him... uh FIXED!  
  
Kyo: *clutches Emily*  
  
Emily: Don't do that to Kyo-kyo!  
  
Shigure: That's not Kyo! It's uh... fluffy-chan!  
  
Emily: Silly Shigure! Can't you see the orangeness? Don't worry, we won't tell Akito that we know all about your deepest darkest secrets including the zodiac curse ^-^  
  
Shigure: *sweatdrops and releases Kyo* you... you do? How?  
  
Ambur: Almighty Author powers!!  
  
Duo: Weren't you watching the video?  
  
Shigure: Ah yes! I was, and I was rather entranced by the lap dance you recieved.  
  
Duo: eh... *nosebleed*  
  
Emily: *blush* It was a dare! I was so scared! *sobs into Kyo*  
  
Kurama: *changing subject* so... what are we gonna do today?  
  
Emily: Remember when we were drivin y'all home and we saw the blonde haired girl waving to us from the cottage on the beach and we said what a nice place it would be for a beach party?  
  
Everyone: no...  
  
Yami, Yugi and Joey: I do!  
  
Hiei: When did you guys get here?  
  
Kurama: Since when do you care?  
  
Hiei: I was curious! I gotta watch my back here!  
  
Ambur: Hiei! You haven't been glomped since the beginning of the story! *glomps*  
  
Hiei: Gr... I was going for a record...  
  
Joey: How did you two get here?  
  
Yugi: We used the front door.  
  
Marik: isn't it rigged?  
  
Yami: Not that I noticed... 0o  
  
Malik: Why don't you try that door?  
  
Ambur: No! It's happy magic land!  
  
Yami: *remembers happy magical non-alcoholic drunk juice* I don't think I'll go there...  
  
Emily: *ahem* the cottage on the beach?  
  
Goten: um, oh yeah! ... what about it?  
  
Emily: Well, we're going-  
  
Kyo: -Poof- *changes back* *before smoke disappears he grabs his clothes to run and put them on*  
  
Emily: *ahem again* right... we're going to the beach *gave up on being fancy*  
  
Ambur: On one condition!  
  
Emily: *scowls*  
  
Ranma: *came out when Kyo changed back* and what would that be?  
  
Ambur: Elena, the blonde girl, will be joining!  
  
Emily: *scowls deeper*  
  
Kurama: I'm sensing you aren't happy with that agreement Emily...  
  
Ambur: Wow! Kurama's psychic!  
  
Kurama: Yeah....  
  
Emily: *growls* Elena's my sister.  
  
Ambur: Her BIIIIG sister ^-^ Who's older and more mature and smarter than her.  
  
Emily: and MUCH worse...  
  
Ambur: *runs aways before Emily realizes that she called Elena better than her.*  
  
Emily: *Chasing Ambur with her softball bat*  
  
Goten: *grabs Emily to console her* um.. Worse?  
  
Emily: Yes! She's terrible! I hate her!  
  
Miroku: Worse in what way?  
  
Emily: Would you really betray me like that? T_T  
  
Miroku: I-  
  
Hiei: We're doomed, I vote we leave.  
  
Inuyasha: I second that.  
  
Shigure: Is she in highschool?  
  
Ambur: Yupper!  
  
Kyo: *returns from hiding* I third that.  
  
Joey: What, you're the third highschool girl or you vote we leave?  
  
Kyo: I vote we leave you moron!  
  
Joey: Hey now, wait just one sec-  
  
Ambur: No! Nonono fighting! Wait... you aren't my guys. Go ahead fight! RIP HIM TO PIECES! JAB KICK PUNCH! LET'S GO LET'S GO!  
  
Ranma: *to Duo* Who's she rooting for?  
  
Duo: I dunno...  
  
Emily: No fighting guys, please don't!  
  
Ambur: I wonder what Yugi's thinking about! *snaps* *thought bubble appears so everyone can see what he's thinking....*  
  
Shigure: It's Emily and Ambur in bathing suits. Very small suits *sly grin* very, very small bathing suits...  
  
Ambur and Emily: Oh Yugi! You used to be so innocent!  
  
Yugi: *tries desperately not to think about all the porn magazines hidden in his closet... and then there were the tapes...*  
  
Emily: Ok, I've have about enough-  
  
Shigure: No wait! It just started to get good.  
  
Ambur: hehe, Yugi, don't think of elephants!  
  
Yugi: *thinks of elephants while trying not to*  
  
Ambur: no! I said no! Don't! Don't think about Emily with her top off.  
  
Narrator 6: The image changes... you can guess...  
  
Every guy: *nosebleed*  
  
Emily: Oh god, I feel so violated *snaps quickly and turns it off, face the color tomato* Oh that was not fun... that was really not fun. You, *points to Ambur* I'm going to kill!  
  
Ambur: Wait! Please don't... it was him! HE thought about it!  
  
Emily: *Advancing upon Ambur with her fan of doom*  
  
Miroku: I didn't think it was so bad. ^-^  
  
Inuyasha: *hits Miroku*  
  
Faint Voice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Inuyasha: *hearing the faint screaming his ear twitches*  
  
Ambur: HOW CUTE! *throws herself on Inuyasha*  
  
Emily: *being held back by Kurama*  
  
Not quite so faint voice: AaaAAAaAAAAAAAAhhhhHHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Goten: Hm? What's that, do you hear it?  
  
Kurama, Kyo, Shigure, Inuyasha: *nod*  
  
Joey: what? Hear what?  
  
Voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Joey: Ah, got it, that screaming voice right?  
  
Goten: Yeah...  
  
CRASHTHUDBANGTHUMP  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Narrator 6: And then Ambur takes over the Keyboard. Note the spelling, if you can understand.  
  
Ambur: I was trying to screw up the spelling.  
  
Emily: Yeah, you didn't have to try very hard ¬_¬  
  
kuramma: dies!  
  
Keoo; dies!!!1!  
  
Emily: toorns lesbeon  
  
Goten; ge4ts beet uo buy Hiei!!!!  
  
Emily; gets beet upp biy a kuuranma fangirl  
  
kurana; is toorcherd by a fangirl thet is ravid   
  
elana : I loove men esposhaly keeny  
  
elanba gets marid to keny  
  
elana devorses keny   
  
Elana kils keny  
  
elana maris monky  
  
jowy fals in love wuith seto  
  
Emily: Let's end that now.... 0_o  
  
Random Kangaroo: WTF mate? (From the end of the world ^^; go watch it, it's beautiful)  
  
Kurama: Why do I die... why is my name spelled differently everytime?  
  
Kyo: At least she was close with yours -_-:  
  
Narrator: Ok... and the authors are taking a break to eat more candy... we'll start on the next chapter on the next chapter! What will happen, will Inuyasha ever understand where he is? Will they ever start talking about nonesense crap and get back to the story? How long will I live? And what happened to my accent?  
  
Emily: Shut up! I got lazy...  
  
Ambur: Dude! Cadberry Cream Egg  
  
Elena: *Cream egg rolls off the desk* Blah blah bl- AAH! MY EGG! *runs to fetch*  
  
Emily: Oh dear god...  
  
Ambur: Don't you dare waste that!!  
  
Elena: *runs into wall, opposite of the egg* OW!  
  
Emily: Let's just end it here...  
  
Ambur: I like sucking all the cream out XD I don't wanna end it! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLA-  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
